La Poción
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Gracias a una pocion hecha por los gemelos Weasley y que es alterada gracias a Peeves, Severus sufre un cierto cambio tanto físico como mental que lo obligara a pasar tiempo con Hermione, no digo más, tendran que descubrilo, manden sus reviews.


Wola, esta vez vengo con un fic compartido con mi gran amiga Yenai, o mas bien tercy-S-Scloe.

Ella y yo hemos tenido esta idea desde hace mucho y nunca hemos tenido la idea de publicarlo.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic no tendrá o por lo menos tendrá lo menos posible de los sucesos ocurridos en el 6º libro, ya que muchas cosas del fic no tendrían sentido si tomara en cuenta el 6º libro, gracias.

Cáp. 1 La poción.

Era una tranquila noche en el colegio Hogwarts, para ser exactos, era el 30 de agosto, es decir eran vacaciones de verano. Solo estaban los maestros preparando todo para el nuevo ciclo escolar, de ahí para fuera no había nadie más, bueno excepto Filch que estaba con su gata en su habitación.

Así que nadie podía saber que en la sala demenesteresse encontraban un par de personas idénticas, llamados Fred y George Weasley, quienes desde hace dos años habían salido del colegio para poder abrir su tienda de "_Sortilegios Weasley". _Una de las causas por las que se fueron, fue por la maestra Dolores Umbrige, una mujer con cara de sapo, a la que ha mas de uno le gustaría golpear, pero eso vendrá después. Pero el caso es que cuando este par de gemelos salieron de la escuela, no pudieron despedirse de uno de sus peores enemigos y conejillo de indias oficial.

FILCH Y SU GATA.

Así que en esos momentos estaban en la sala preparando una poción para que cuando le cayera encima a Filch y a su gata les causara una reacción de mal olor y diversos colores en la piel. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba utilizar la poción.

Los gemelos salieron con la poción en manos para buscar a Filch.

- Fred esto será genial.

- Así es George, no debemos perder ni un minuto, vamos andando.

Estuvieron caminando por los pasillos con una muestra en una botella de cristalpero no contaban con que un poltergeit modificara sus planes: Peeves.

- ¡PEEVES! – gritó Fred.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUI! – gritó George.

- Veo que una travesura empiezan a planear, lastima que se las voy a robar.

Ni un segundo tardó Peeves en quitarles la botella y salir rápidamente de ahí siendo perseguido por los gemelos.

- ¡Vuelve con eso! – dijo Fred.

- ¡Obedece! – continuó George.

Peeves se fue más rápido sin prestar atención a lo que decían los gemelos, y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras confiando en que la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar haría que los gemelos se retrasarían un poco más en encontrarlo. En cuanto vio la oportunidad de perderlos, la aprovechó y se puso a pensar en que hacer con aquella poción que reposaba entre sus manos.

"Tal vez debería tirarla sobre alguien" – pensó Peeves, pero entonces se fijo en la poción; tenía un color amarillo muy opaco.

– Pero primero, hay que mejorarla un poco – dijo antes de sonreír maléficamente e ir rápidamente al despacho del profesor Snape para coger varios de los frascos que había en los gabinetes y vaciarlos de manera estúpida sobre un caldero para llenar de nuevo la botella hasta que el líquido se concentró tanto que adquirió un color verde limón – Mejor – dijo Peeves antes de salir, pero al hacerlo se fijó que a lo lejos el Profesor Snape volvía a su despacho después de haber ido a cenar con los demás profesores.– Esto será divertido – dijo antes de acercarse a Snape con la botella por detras.

- ¡¡¡PEEVES¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ??? – gritó furioso Snape.

-Vine a darle un pequeño presente, por ser el Profesor más odiado de todos los tiempos. ¡OH querido profesor Snape! Reciba esto de la manera más repulsiva posible – dijo Peeves antes de dejar caer el contenido de la botella encima del hombre.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHGGG¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHADO MALDITO POLTERGEIST?

- La verdad es que ni yo lo se jajaja –dijo Peeves antes de irse riendo escandalosamente.

- ¡AH!, endemoniado poltergeist – bramó Snape antes de meterse en sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir, en dos días volverían los estudiantes y necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para aguantarlos, en especial al Niño-Que-Vivió- Para-Pelear-Con-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-Y-Salir-Victorioso-De-Una-Vez-Y-Por-Todas Harry Potter, y a sus dos amigos inseparables: Ronald Weasley y la sabelotodo Hermione Granger – Como odio a esos Gryffindor – refunfuñaba Snape ya en su cama – Pero sobretodo a esa mocosa. Se cree demasiado solo por estudiar de más, si por mí fuera la expulsaría de una vez, no soporto mirarla siquiera¡Como la odio! –dijo Severus antes de dormir, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que había dicho era una completa mentira, pero, no lo admitiría ni ante el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente…

"Mmmmm… Ya es de día. Creo que es mejor que me levante, hoy tengo que terminar de preparar mis clases, hablar con Dumbledore, terminar una poción pendiente y también…" – Eso era lo que pensaba Severus Snape al despertar, pero en cuanto se vio en el espejo casi le da un infarto y por dicha razón emitió una gran grito, que no se sabe como; llegó hasta oídos de los demás profesores, los cuales rápidamente fueron a ver que fue lo que originó tal grito.

Pero al entrar, no vieron exactamente lo que esperaban encontrar o a quien esperaban encontrar – Dumbledore… - dijo el maestro al ver al director.

- ¿Severus¿Qué te pasó?

La razón de estas preguntas, fue que al entrar no vieron a la imponente figura que solían ver. Se encontraron una persona un poquito más baja que el Severus que conocían, con el mismo cabello negro y graso, y con la misma nariz puntiaguda solo que las facciones de su cara eran más juveniles, pero, algo había cambiado, y eso era que Severus Snape… tenía el cuerpo como cuando tenía ¿17 años?

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Manden sus reviews para saber que es lo que opinas, en fin, Yenai amiga, ya al fin esta publicado, te dije que lo haría pronto, dime que opinas ¿si?, cuídense bye.


End file.
